


三人船 下

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 丞俊 - Fandom, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	三人船 下

7.

两双鞋被杂乱地脱在玄关，旁边斜支的蓝色雨伞滴着水，歪歪扭扭的支流淌到范丞丞脚底，他立刻了然。

提着的肉包子早凉了，自己也早没了胃口。

他弯下腰摆鞋，把皮鞋偏执地挤在同款运动鞋中间。

发了一会儿呆，直到水流渐渐沾满鞋底，甜腻的叹息从房间深处传来。

“呜，会回来的，丞丞。”

像是贴心的好意，房门留了缝。

“他回来正好。”

范丞丞听到陈立农无情地说。

不断动作的腰肢荡出连绵水声，林彦俊像是受不了了，掐着陈立农的手臂求饶。陈立农怎会放过他，一下下顶得更重，肉穴里被挤压出的精液晕脏了范丞丞的床单。

林彦俊全身红透了，肉体舒爽逼出来的泪水对抗着偷情时的罪恶感。

他清醒了一点，随即安慰自己，与恋人做着这样的事，是像流水般顺其自然的。

范丞丞更无权干涉他们，他只是个异常恋情的发起人，仅此而已，这段关系却永远不会以他为中心。

想到这里，林彦俊仰起脖子向陈立农索吻。

陈立农笑了，眼神中是异常的狂热。

“谁说只可以三个人做的，”尾音被吞噬进热切交缠的吻里，没了话音，只剩下浓重的喘息。

范丞丞一直在外面站着，脸上没有一点表情，他默默拿出手机。

“我被录取了。”

性爱到了极点，林彦俊双腿缠住陈立农的腰，屁股向前迎，他求着，叫着，让他进到更深的地方。

然后他哭着说，全部射进来。

雨水在窗边巴望着，嬉笑交谈着这间失去主人的房间的秘密。

 

8.

烟嘴贴到自己唇前，林彦俊抿吸了一口，嘴唇上口子流出的血沾在上面，他被呛得咳嗽几声，陈立农接过来，特意把嘴唇叠上了血渍，“你还是没法习惯呢，阿俊。”

“可能会是我一辈子也体验不到的快乐吧。”

林彦俊咧开嘴，手指轻碰男生的背脊，又不安分的向下滑去。陈立农捉住他的手，“别闹，”打了一下手心，又紧紧攥在手里。

雨没停，窗户上贴着雨滴，林彦俊安静地看了一会，喃喃自语道，“青梅竹马吗，真好。”

“对我来说，是孽缘。”

林彦俊歪头，“嗯？”

“家长是校友，住的还近。除了睡觉，我几乎无时无刻和他黏在一起。但是我跟他玩不来，喜欢的东西完全不一样。也正因如此，反而达到了一种互不干扰的和平。”

陈立农又补充说，“周围人都觉得我们关系好，自然而然地，我们也相信了。”

烟雾包围着林彦俊，他快要看不清陈立农的表情了。

“这是第一次，我们喜欢上了同一个人。”

陈立农揉了揉林彦俊乱糟糟的头发。

“这样的关系能持续到多久呢？”

 

9.

那天范丞丞没回来。他解释说自己回宿舍拿东西，被室友强迫带去了联谊会。

桌上是林彦俊点的外卖，都是川菜，只有一份土豆丝看起来没那么红，但上面也装饰了几个小辣椒。

林彦俊让刚进门的陈立农坐，范丞丞坐在单人位置，只有林彦俊那边摆了两把椅子。

“饿死了，”林彦俊抱怨，“你们回来好晚。”

陈立农歉意地冲他笑。范丞丞夹了一片水煮肉，浮夸地称赞，“好吃好吃！不愧不是林彦俊烧的菜！”

林彦俊呆了一下才反应过来，撩起袖子就要锤他，陈立农怕他们一闹又闹个没完，迅速转移了话题，“对了，丞丞，恭喜你。”

范丞丞正色起来，停在半空中的杯子被陈立农稳稳捏着，塑料纸杯微微变形，对上的笑脸，是一如既往的温柔样子。

“谢谢。”只有他喝了酒。黑色黄色碳酸因为碰撞，气泡不断叫嚣着。

林彦俊的杯子也凑上去，“丞丞，你真厉害。”

见陈立农只扒拉着饭，林彦俊问：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“农农吃不了辣的。”未等陈立农开口，范丞丞抢着说。他的语气十分自然，像陈述一个理算应当全世界都知道的事一样。

林彦俊抿着嘴看着范丞丞，一言不发。

“他肚子会不舒服。”范丞丞又说，一碗米饭已经吃完，他伸着手，想要拿林彦俊手边的饭盒。

林彦俊递给他，又看向陈立农。

陈立农点点头，“嗯。”

林彦俊连忙道歉，手忙脚乱地找着手机，“我再叫些不辣的菜吧。”

“没关系，偶尔吃一次没事。”

范丞丞的筷子刚好碰到夹土豆丝的陈立农，他抬头笑了，一副单纯样子。

 

10.

范丞丞以前是孩子王，一肚子鬼主意的那种。

小区的孩子喜欢玩普通的捉迷藏，他偏不，硬是号召大家到废旧水泥厂玩。

一部分小孩不敢去，剩下胆子大的跟着他。陈立农是他最好的朋友，所以不管本人的意愿，他的参与是被范丞丞默认的。

有的小孩鬼机灵，一看水泥厂跟恐怖电影里的建筑物似的，立刻就怂了，随便藏个好抓的地方，被抓到就演演戏，一副懊恼的样子，然后一溜烟跑不见了。

陈立农是老实孩子，自己握着手电摸索，藏到了深出的集装箱里。

眼瞧着储物室快塌了似的，他不在意，一心想着不要被抓着，要赢，他昏昏欲睡，赢到了太阳落山也没人找他。

手电没电了。只穿了背心裤衩的陈立农哆哆嗦嗦地缩在脏兮兮的灰尘里。

我是不是要死了，陈立农哭起来，还有那么多的漫画书没读完，那么多动画片没看完，小孩双手交握，已经开始念叨起生前回忆录。

“嗨——你怎么跑到这里了啊！”

他的脑袋被打了一下，一个肉乎乎的小拳头停在自己上方。

“丞丞——”他大叫一声，拽着范丞丞的手上来。

范丞丞见他灰头土脸，捧起肚皮笑他。

“我来救你了！”范丞丞做出奥特曼的动作。

陈立农两眼放光，脸上黑黑的就像刚从土坑里爬出来的小孩，他被自己的英雄朋友感动的一塌糊涂，却完全忘记挖下坑的也正是眼前这个人。

 

11.

吃完饭，他们极其默契的进了屋。

林彦俊先坐上床，局促不安地抠手指。陈立农跟他进来，坐在书桌前的椅子上。最后才是范丞丞，他慢悠悠地，扫了一眼两人，站在床尾。

“趴下。”他命令林彦俊。

床上的人乖乖听话，在两个男人的视线下，手撑着枕头，撅起屁股。他不好意思了，眨着眼睛无助地看看陈立农，又祈求般地看向了范丞丞。

“自己脱掉。”这回是陈立农的声音。

皮带，牛仔裤，毛衣，衬衫，他都一一脱掉。只剩下一条白色内裤孤零零挂在身上，林彦俊知道看向自己的目光是火热的，为此他的跪趴姿势又增添了角度，屁股的弧度被撑的更明显。

他忍不住发出一些无意义音符来吸引两人的注意，但他们像约定好了一样，不为所动。他不懂诱惑，但此时身心急切祈求填满。林彦俊像软了的面条，失去了全部力气。

内裤被脱掉一半，轻轻扒开那处隐秘的地方，身体在颤抖，他忍不住叹息。

”要——”

“要什么？”他已听不清是谁说，情欲蒙蔽双眼，蔓延的雾气让他发昏。

“要，要插进去。”

“要谁插进去？”几乎是异口同声。

林彦俊愣了，雾气化作泪水流了下来，他摇着头，“不知道，不知道”，一个劲地疯狂重复。

“一起吗？”陈立农起了恶作剧之心，挑着眉问他。

林彦俊猛地颤了一下，想到那个画面，自己就要崩溃了。他扔掉自尊，叫喊说不要，双脚无力蹬着，慌忙向前爬。

范丞丞走到床头，坐下，安抚着林彦俊紧张的肌肉，看了一眼陈立农，示意他过去。

陈立农漠然地看他。没想到范丞丞会主动妥协，以前他俩经常因为位置争红了眼。

“不怕。”范丞丞亲了亲林彦俊的发璇。

陈立农沾了面霜的手指为他做着扩张，另一只手也不闲着，欺负那人的臀肉，把它欺负得红的可怜。

林彦俊的乳头被范丞丞捏着。他的动作温柔，林彦俊得趣以后觉得不够，红着眼哑着嗓子求他，范丞丞摇头，他知道这对林彦俊来说又是另一种欺负。

林彦俊揉着范丞丞的下身，刚想要解开锁链，被范丞丞打了手。他知道自己真被拒绝了，仰着头委委屈屈地看着他不敢言声。

那边陈立农已经进入三个指头，本来还想让他适应一会，看林彦俊不专心，他吃了味，直接就想用肉棒插进去。

“啊呜，痛！”

陈立农使力，一下就进去了一半，小小的穴瓣吃着大自己不知道多少倍的物什，痛感让他不停吸咬，陈立农舒爽的无处发泄，咬着他敏感的后背，恨出一个个牙印来。

“痛痛……嗯，诶。”

陈立农知道变了调就是适应了，便也不在顾及，没有规律地乱顶起来。

比起那两个人，范丞丞衣着整齐，只是温柔爱抚着林彦俊的身体。林彦俊想让他做点什么，拽着他的手指插进自己嘴里，做着吞吐的动作，那是十分赤裸的暗示。

“彦俊，不要。”

因为激烈的快感本来就有点耳鸣，再加上陈立农的声音，他没听清范丞丞的话。

“什么？”陈立农顶到了地方，肚子下面一阵酸楚，又舒服的绞着林彦俊的五脏六腑，“诶，啊，怎么呜……去了。”

高潮的时候，范丞丞低下头，在陈立农眼皮底下与林彦俊接吻。

衣装整齐的他念着与之相配的台词，“我爱你。”

 

12.

同一个宿舍的朋友们总说，”彦俊对于对于外表的注重程度是我们都应该学习的。”

另一个人说，“得了吧班长，我们的长相怎么折腾还都是这德行，还是找不到对象。”接过班长手里的外卖，他又说：“人家长得帅啦。看看彦俊的朋友，应证了帅哥只和帅哥一起玩，物以类聚！”

“不过好久没见过他们那几个了，呃，应该忙着找工作了吧。”

林彦俊这阵子确实在找工作，但丝毫没耽误他个人形象的保持。他找了陈立农推荐的牙医诊所洗牙。回到家，看见范丞丞就开始愤愤不平。

“没给我洗干净！”

范丞丞嘴里还塞着苹果，口齿不清，“sa？”

“那个医生，给我洗的好敷衍，还有黑黑的在智齿上！”

范丞丞深知他对于这方面极其龟毛，“你过来，我给你看看。”

林彦俊先是张着大嘴让他看，范丞丞上下左右换位置，无奈地说，“看不见，你躺我腿上。”

林彦俊顺从的躺下，头靠在范丞丞大腿上，眨眨眼睛，“别乱来啊你。”

“我能干什么啊，”范丞丞被逗笑了，“在你心里我就是个大淫魔吗！”

“我看看哈。”

范丞丞捏着林彦俊的下巴转了半天，林彦俊被捏的酸了，口水更是从嘴角流了下来，他扑腾着想起来。

“就一点点黑。你要在意，我都能给你磨掉，我爸以前老这么给我弄。”

身下人擦擦口水，一副不相信的样子眯着眼，假咳一声，“那我姑且相信你。用什么磨，我去找找。”

说着他就要起身，范丞丞双手压着他肩膀，脸凑过去，贴着林彦俊的面颊，“吃了什么？甜甜香香的。”

“糖。”林彦俊被他看得不好意思，鼻子上的小痣跟着眼神一起错开，范丞丞坏笑了一声，亲了他一下。

眼看两人越贴越近，范丞丞的手机响了，是陈立农。

“我到了。”

“哦。”

陈立农觉得范丞丞听起来有些不快，“干什么？”

“你说呢。你是不是安了摄像头啊，打来的可真是时候。”说着他看了一眼脸红的林彦俊。

“哼……跟彦俊说，我想他了。”

“大哥，你昨天才刚去实习诶！而且一周以后就回来了！还有，你干嘛打给我，直接打给彦俊啊！“

“我故意的。”

“噗——”

“为了防止你们偷情。”

“说的你们就跟没背着我偷过情似的……”

“你们要做也无所谓，但我的电话是不会停的。”

“靠！”

范丞丞一肚子怨气无处发泄，刚想大骂，对方已经挂了电话。

林彦俊蹭过来，“怎么了？农农到了吗。”

“嗯，到了。”

看见林彦俊的欣慰表情，范丞丞亲了亲他的眉骨，把那人推倒在沙发上。

“做吧，只有我们两个人。”

林彦俊沉默了一会。

“做太多次，床要坏掉了。”林彦俊突然抱怨道。

范丞丞先是愣了一下，继而干笑了几声，起了身。

“都怪陈立农那个大力士诶！每次床都被他搞得吱呀吱呀的。”

“……你也不差好吗。”

“好好。”范丞丞举手投降。

两个人收拾着被单，范丞丞先是累了，大字躺在床垫上。

林彦俊作势要推开他，“干完活再休息！”

“彦俊一次都没有说过喜欢我呢。”

范丞丞看着天花板，眼神失去焦点，他半感叹半抱怨地说。

“就算是做爱的时候，也没有说过。”

林彦俊停下手里的动作，看向他。

“是那种，就算撒谎也不想说的讨厌程度吗？”他不想再躲闪，直直的回看着。

“如果讨厌的话，说出来不就好了。”

“如果你一开始说讨厌，我会立刻停止的。”

林彦俊张不开嘴，也发不出声。体内像布满了气泡，正在一个个爆破着。好痛啊，他麻木地想。

 

14.

林彦俊穿着范丞丞的睡衣，在失去主人的家里流连着。唯一的家具是摆在客厅的备用气垫床。

他躺在上面滚来滚去，滚来滚去。陈立农打来的电话一通没接。

范丞丞临走的时候，爽朗的告诉他，躺在气垫船上就算发了大水也不怕，就像躺在船上的感觉一样，保你安全，说着他拍了拍林彦俊的肩。

“但是他没有明确的保质期，随时会开口子。慢慢没了气，就只剩一层皮了，”范丞丞告诉他，“在睡木头床之前，我已经睡炸3个了。”

范丞丞跟自己道别，他说突然想去旅行了。

林彦俊放空许久，陷在气体中。不知不觉睡过去了，在梦中他渐渐明白了范丞丞喜欢睡在这上面的原因。

他被水冲走，在海上漂了百天百夜。飘到无人知晓的地方，那层皮破掉，他坠入深深的海底。

 


End file.
